The digital camera is a device which is connected to a printer for printing. Namely, it is possible to directly connect the digital camera to the printer by a USB (Universal Serial Bus) communication interface cable or the like and print an image taken by the digital camera with the printer. In this case, not only image data but also print setting when printing based on the image data is performed is transmitted from the digital camera to the printer.
However, there are many models of printers to which the digital camera is connected, and setting items in print setting and the kinds and number of options thereof differ depending on printer models. Therefore, in order that print setting can be performed on the digital camera side, various setting screens need to be provided according to respective printer models and hence the development operation thereof becomes a large burden to digital camera manufacturers.
Moreover, the printer is provided with a control panel or the like in its printer main body, and print setting for a print operation to be executed hereafter can be performed by a user's operation of the control panel or the like. Hence, also on the part of the user, the case is assumed where the user wants to perform print setting on the side of the printer in which the user is used to operating and where the user does not want to perform print setting on the side of the digital camera in which the user is not used to operating. In such a case, if only image data to be printed is acquired from the digital camera and printing is performed in accordance with print setting set on the printer side, user-friendliness increases.
The aforementioned problem is not limited to between the digital camera and the printer. As examples of an image holding device, a computer which holds image data on a hard disk and the like are given in addition to the digital camera, and as examples of an image reproducing device, a projector which projects an image based on the image data and the like are given in addition to the printer. In such an image reproducing system, it is desired to improve the user-friendliness of reproduction setting when the image data is reproduced.